1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with compositions which contain at least one aqueous solution or dispersion of an organic polymer which can be coated on or impregnated in a substrate or fabricated into articles of manufacture and which can be cured in the wet state at low temperatures such as at or near ambient temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of latexes for various uses has progressed sufficiently that considerable information is available to the skilled in the art concerning the preparation, characteristics, uses and methods of use of numerous kinds of latexes. While some self-curing latex compositions are known, generally rather high temperatures are required to achieve a high degree of cure. It would be advantageous to have new compositions which are readily curable at low temperatures, such as at or near ambient room temperature, to provide water resistant and hydrophobic products.
Aqueous solutions of organic polymers which cure at low temperatures are also of interest. Organic polymers having bound tetralkylisothiouronium groups and organic polymers having bound sulfonium groups or other pH independent cationic groups have been prepared and described. However, no suggestion has been found that they could be combined in such a manner as to attain the advantage of the present invention.